


GLORIA

by fermentedpixiecum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, asgard is a beautiful place i wanted to write sex is thors room leave me alone, cause idc, first writing in a while, set on asgard, spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fermentedpixiecum/pseuds/fermentedpixiecum
Summary: Royal balls were design for one to find a suitor, someone to spend the rest of life with through better and worse. He knew this to be the reasoning, however he could never keep his attention to any of the young, beautiful women as her voice touched him to the core.





	1. a nights beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, I've been falling asleep to Gloria (Qui sedes ad dexteram Patri) by Antonio Vivaldi and I ended up having a dream about a prince falling in love with an opera singer who sang this so here we are. I hope you enjoy.

The sun set warmly over the horizon, and for some it meant it was time to curl into the comfort of their sheets and rest their bodies for the days ahead. However, for the Asgardian palace this is where the fun had just begun.

A honey soaked breeze of warmth wafted through the air, the heat of breaths of those in the cramped room form sweat to your forehead. Despite it being cramped, loud chattering and laughter swayed through the air in a playful manner. You could never get enough of these parties. Such life emanating from so many people. But, despite being there to entertain them, you found the attention of the attendees of this luscious celebration to be elsewhere.

Your voice rang for them, yet not an ounce of amusement indulged you.

Nerves ticking, beads of sweat formed at your forehead. The air was thick, a syrup texture that made it hard for you to breathe. Grabbing the attention of the intoxicated and ravenous party-goers were never easy.

Stringed instruments complied with your vocal lead, filling the palace with a hypnotic melody.

If there had only been someone to listen.

You wanted to quit, frustrated with the lack of attention as the feeling of abandoning your serenade spread through your brain. Unbeknownst to you, if you had stopped your melody it would sadden the one who this celebration was made for.

The prince. A handsome man, large frame with broad shoulders. His blond locks licked the sides of his face, a small smile planted on his lips as he pretended to listen to the chatter of the women in front of him. His mind elsewhere though.

These parties were thrown once a year, hoping the prince would find himself a wife and a respectful Queen. However, he could never find someone who drew his attention quite like the entertainer who sang through the night.

He knew not of your name, only that he had fallen the first time he heard you.

The first thing he noticed was your robes; gold and red lace that hung off your curves in an innocent manner. The colours meant to represent the prince who had been searching for a suitor. All the women in the room tried for his attention, failing every time.

Your song enchanted him, making him wonder as to why no one ever paid attention.

"Prince Thor? Are you well?" His thoughts were drawn back to him, looking back down to the woman in front of him. He smiled. "Many apologies, my lady! What was it you had said?"

His fiend concern went by unnoticed, her lips curved into an embarrassed smile as she chose to repeat her words. "I had suggested that we could maybe take a walk, my Prince? Perhaps get to know each other better?"

Her attempts to seduce him with innocence bothered him, just a bit.

He opened his lips to respond, only to close when the music continued but the singing had not. He raised an eyebrow, looking around the crowded room. Your robes and hair caught his attention, his eyes following your silhouette as you slipped past the dancing bodies and out into the palace hall.

"Um. My most sincerest apologies Miss uh.."

"Berfall?"

"Right! Miss Berfall. It seems I must be drawn away now. Perhaps we can finish our conversation later?"

Her frown curved into a smile, hope glittering in her eyes. With a curt smile, he absconded into the crowd in hopes to find you once again.

The doors creaked open loudly, his hopes in not being detected as he left the party diminishing. But, those too drunk had barely noticed. The hall was silent, distant music, shouting, and laughter rang through as if it were just a dream. Although he enjoyed the parties, the drinking, the food; the silence was always very comforting.

Thor hadn't expected to find you right outside the door of the grand party. You were leaning against an open window, your robes touching the ground gracefully as the warm wind caressed your cheeks. This was much better than singing for an unwavering audience. The sight beneath you was breath - taking, the night city shining with the moon's bright light.

"You seemed quite troubled."

"Oh!" You yelped quite loudly, quickly slapping your fingers over your lips. Unknowingly you turned, a glare glimmering in your eyes for whoever had startled you like that. Once you realized it was none other than the Prince himself, your gaze softened in panic. Surely he hadn't saw that right? You hoped not. "My Prince! I'm so sorry, you startled me!"

His bountiful laughter rang through the empty hall, echoing.

You wouldn't deny it. Prince Thor was an impossibly attractive man. He wasn't even a man at that, a God. His broad shoulders dignified his confidence, especially when his long blond locks hung gracefully on his shoulders. Caressing his cheeks in a manner that ought to make any woman jealous of pieces of hair.

You couldn't help but allow a small smile curl onto your lips.

"My Prince, what brings you away from such a celebration? It was thrown just for you, I'm sure your companions miss you dearly?" It did come to you as a surprise that he was away from the party. In all your life you'd never seen a person enjoy a party much like the Prince did.

You suddenly felt insecure, a bit inferior when he decided to take his place next to you, looking down across the horizon.

"I find it hard to allow myself to enjoy these celebrations without that mesmerizing voice of yours." He was honest, and for some reason it felt like the Goddess of Love herself stabbed an arrow through your heart. The Prince of all people enjoyed your voice? It was impossible! You hadn't even noticed your dumbfounded look until he smiled knowingly at your expression.

"I - I..my presence is nothing but mere decoration, my voice just a joke!" You gasped, still finding his words to be nothing but foolery. Years of no attention and validation tore down your confidence. Once you had loved to sing for the royal family, you dread the invitation now. Your cheeks burned brighter than the reds on your robes, and it had finally occurred to Thor how you felt.

He was silent, his soft smile lingering on his lips as he turned his gaze back towards the city. If it hadn't been for his smile you would have thought you had spoken out of turn, offended him! The thought sent a chill of paranoia down your spine.

Fingers nervously curling into the fabric of your robes, your eyes deterred to the floor, the marble being far more interesting at the moment.

"My lady," He spoke finally, startling you once more. You looked back up to him only to find his beautiful blue eyes looking back at yours.

"I wish to have you sing for me." You wanted to keel over at that moment. Sing? Directly for him? Butterflies fluttered in the pits of your belly, and you gulped the saliva forming in your mouth.

However, suddenly one of his large hands enveloped yours and you were being dragged down the halls of the palace.

"My Prince?" You called for him as he dragged you through halls and corridors. You'd never been this far into the palace, the golden pillars and walls amazing you just like the front doors had the first day you had been invited to the palace. Finally he lead you down a long corridor with only one single door at the very end. It didn't occur to you that this was his room until you were actually past the doors.

The Prince's room. It took your breath away, gold and maroon colours in decor gave off a powerful and confident appearance. You'd never been inside a room so big, so elegant. Your eyes scanned from the dresser, to the fur rug on the floor and then landing on his bed. That was when you remembered that not only were you still holding his hand, but you were in the Prince's room! Embarrassed, you let your soft and dainty fingers slip from his large and calloused hands.

It felt scandalous to be in his room, your cheeks redder than ever. Heart pattering in a panicked frenzy, you stood quite awkwardly as you watched him remove his boots and royal coat. It was mesmerizing watching him move, watching his muscle relax and his face unwind made you feel almost disappointed in yourself for lusting over the Prince. But who didn't?

You hadn't realized you were staring extremely hard until you heard him take a seat at the end of his bed. Averting your gaze to what looked like to be the softest fur in the whole universe, you felt frozen.

"My lady, come. Sit?" He offered, pulling your mind back to him as he held out a welcoming hand. Hesitantly, you slid off your flats and walked towards him. Gently placing your hand onto his large one, you took a seat next to him.

A deep, hearty chuckle bounced from his chest. Thor was amazed over how timid and anxious you were.

"You seem quite nervous, my lady. Has something bothered your mind?" He asks, his rough features that make him what the people of Asgard would call a King softened. Gosh yes, you were nervous. Your whole body hummed with excitement by being this close to him, hand in hand!

"I just...I've never been anywhere else in the palace other than the grand hall." Which was true, but it was clear that wasn't the reason why you were nervous. Thor's grip on your hand tightened just a bit, grabbing your attention to look up towards him.

Sparkling blue eyes that reflected like diamonds in the sea, they seemed to pierce your soul.

"I apologize if this is..forward. But, may I kiss you?"


	2. a nights ending.

A kiss.

A kiss with Prince Thor. It was everything you had imagined it would be like. Surprisingly his lips were soft, wet from the way he licked his lips as he took in your form. His hands caressed your cheek softly, bringing you closer to him as if he thought if he were to let go you would vanish. You pressed your bosom against his chest, the soft groan that left his lips gratefully satisfied you. Thor pressed his tongue against your soft lips, gasping you allowed him entrance.

Your soft kiss had turned into a fierce and messy fight. You felt as if your lips were going to bruise after this session. His tongue tasted strongly of ale, mixing with the taste of a creamy pastry you had eaten a bit earlier, it tasted divine. Head spinning, lungs burning, you forced yourself to pull yourself away from him, gasping ever so lightly for much needed air. 

The air felt like honey and the increasing heat that pooled between your legs screamed for more. Yes, you wanted more. Wanted him to touch you, grope you, anything! Anything just to have his hands on you once more. You were a bit afraid this is where your night will end with him, and a feeling of despair coiled in the pit of your stomach.

"I apologize if that was...too forward." He huffed out, clearly a bit out of breath himself. His jaw clenched, swallowing the saliva that had formed. You had forgotten that he had even spoke, too busy watching the muscles and curves of his face and body move.

"Oh! No, no. Not at all, my Prince." Fingers curling against his clothing, you looked up at him with complete abandon. Cheeks rosy, lips bruised. Could you be any obvious with what you wanted?

It seemed like just the look in your eyes flipped a switch in him, as now you were being picked up and dropped in the middle of his bed. A soft gasp left your lips, his scent was embedded into the shits and engulfed you completely. Your head felt hazy, leading you to finally snap out of your fantasy and squeal at the feeling of his calloused hands bringing your dress up and lifting your legs onto his shoulders.

"M - My Prince!"

A haughty laugh left him, pressing his cheek against your thigh. The scruff of his beard sent chills through your entire body as your eyes met.

"Didn't I say I wanted to hear you sing for me, my lady?" Your face grew redder than that of a rose, absolutely speechless. The pooling look of lust and need in his eyes only made the heat between your legs grow. You nodded softly, swallowing thickly.

Thor did not waste his time, pushing your robes up to your waist, ridding of your under garments almost immediately. You were wet and ready, embarrassed with how your body was reacting you closed your eyes, refusing to watch the Prince of all people look upon your bare body. Turning your head, you pressed your face into his sheets, shuddering as you felt his breath draw closer. 

It felt like eons before you felt his soft lips and scruffy beard against your folds. It startled you actually, drawing a surprised yelp from your lips. He groaned in pleasure, a heavenly sound. Fingers pulling your lower lips apart his tongue lapped long, thick strokes against your clit. A garbled moan left your lips, fingers clenching into the sheets of his bed.

"Gods.." He moaned back, pointing his tongue and flicking against your clit in a pattern, drawing out more gasps and whimpers. Enjoying the sounds that left you, he allowed himself to create patterns and pictures against your clit just to listen to you wail and whimper for him.

You felt like you were going to melt into a puddle of pleasure. However, just as you thought things couldn't get better you began to slowly feel his finger penetrate your aching hole. His hands were big, and his fingers were thick. The feeling ripped a sob from the core of your chest, pleasure rippling through your body like water breaking from a dam. You could feel tears pricking in your eyes, caressing your cheeks as they fell.

His fingers pressed and curled, moving at an achingly slow pace. You hadn't noticed he'd stopped playing with your clit until he brought his lips and tongue to the bundle of nerves and gave a long suck. A shriek of pleasure was ripped from your throat and it seemed that what was it. Your body shuddered harshly as you came, thighs clenching around his skull as he sucked the orgasm out of you. Your clit felt abused and swollen. 

Finally unleashing his head from the grip of your thighs, Thor came up with a satisfied and lustful gaze. Your chest rose quickly, heaving out all the air in a chance to catch your breath. Opening your eyes slowly, you were greeted with Thor licking your juices straight off of his fingers, a sultry gaze piercing your soul. Your chest tightened. You knew that look anywhere from any man however having it come from the Prince and directly at you heated you right up to the core, your arousal inflaming in just mere seconds.

"A lovely performance, truly." His voice was deep and husky, made your heart feel like singing. Your cheeks reddened, hair pressed against your forehead. To him, you were celestial. Too beautiful a being just to be Asgardian.

"However, I'd love to hear more if you don't mind." He raised a brow, pressing his clothed, hardened member against your wet thigh. Your heart rammed against your chest, a beautiful red flourishing against your cheeks and ears. Thickly swallowing, you nodded your head.

"Yes...please."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, be sure to leave kudos and a comment on what you thought ! Feedback is always nice.


End file.
